The Legs Have a Mind of Their Own
by Cobalt Pop Maxwell
Summary: Armada- Cobalt is bored one day and she goes to see what everyone is doing and finds that Optimus needs a little help with his legs. NOT THAT WAY PERVERT! It has to do with Jetfire. Read and Review, final chapter is up!
1. Chapter One

I thought this one up late one night. Enjoy.  
  
I don't own Transformers Armada so don't sue me.  
  
The Legs Have a Mind of Their Own  
  
"I'm bored and it's raining outside," Cobalt weakly exclaimed as she spun around in her computer chair. Day or night, rain or shine, the weather was always the same in the Autobot's base. But even then, she could still tell if it was raining or sunny out without taking a step outside of the base. "I wonder what everyone else is doing?" She rode her hoverboard out of her transformer sized room and speeded down the cooridor to the target room.  
  
"Nothing interesting, funny or out of the ordinary going on here," she said as she watched Red Alert and Smokescreen compete with each other to shoot at the moving targets. After a few minutes of watching, she boarded her hoverboard and rode out of the room unnoticed. She rode her hoverboard for awhile over to a balcony that overlooked where the five other kids had a card table and chairs set up.  
  
"Nothing from the usual going on here," she observed. Alexis, who was riding Grindor, was chasing Carlos, who was riding Sureshock, around the room about something. Rad, Highwire and Billy sat at the table, watching the two. Fred who sat with them just continued to complain about how hungry he was as he always did, but the three did not seem to listen to him. Getting more bored than she already was, Cobalt glided away and made her way down to the battle simulation and obsticale course room.  
  
She watched as Hotshot spared with Blurr and Scavenger taught Sideswipe a few things in fighting. It was interesting to watch, but she could watch them whenever she wanted; they did this almost every day. Not feeling like watching today, she rode her hoverboard of find the last two mechs, Jetfire and Optimus, and see what they were doing.  
  
She glided soundlessly to a stop when she saw both Jetfire and Optimus at the largest space in the base, the warpgate launching dock. 'What could they be doing?' she thought. Jetfire looked to be like he was pleading Optimus to do something. Cobalt decided that she should probably take out her digital camera and record this. Knowing there was enough power and memory to record for 30 minutes, she started recording.  
  
"Please Optimus, please can we link up please?" pleaded Jetfire with his fingers interlocked together.  
  
"Why do you want to link up Jetfire?" questioned Optimus with his hands on his hips.  
  
"I just do, please?" now he's on his knees.  
  
"Oh alright, what harm could come from it," he droped his hands to his sides. "TRANSFORM AND COMBINE!" they combined to form Jet Convoy. "Alright Jetfire, now why did you want to-," he tries to walk, but finds that he can't. "Jetfire, why did you cut off the circuits that enable me to walk?" he put his hands on his hips again.  
  
Jetfire did not say anything but starts tapping his right foot.  
  
"Jetfire," he says, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Oh boy, I get the feeling that I was in the right place at the right time," says Cobalt off screen.  
  
Jetfire then starts doing the CanCan, Optimus waves his arms and body around to keep from falling down from Jetfire's erratic dancing.  
  
"Someone help me," cried Prime. Jetfire stopped dancing just then. "Are you finished?" he put his hands on his hips, again.  
  
"No way, I'm just getting started."  
  
"Oh boy," he mumbles, it's almost inaudible.  
  
Jetfire then runs out of the warpgate, carring Optimus with him, "Whoooo hoooo!" he cries. Cobalt is following close behind on her hoverboard, still recording unnoticed.  
  
***  
  
"Someone help me."  
  
Both Blurr and Hotshot stopped sparring and looked up, listening to hear anything else, as did Sideswipe and Scavenger. Thinking it was nothing, they were about to continue what they were doing when they heard:  
  
"Someone help me! Jetfire has possessed my legs!"  
  
"What the heck?!" exclaimed Hotshot. The four of them and their minicons stuck their heads out to look into the cooridoor, just as Optimus ran by waving his arms around. Cobalt flew by on her hoverboard a second later, following him with her camera in hand. The four Autobots and their minicons followed her.  
  
"What's going on Cobalt?" asked Scavenger.  
  
"All I know is Jetfire was begging Optimus to combine with him to do this," she informed him, still recording.  
  
"And what's 'this?'" asked Blurr.  
  
"He took control of the legs, Jetfire is basically taking Optimus wherever he wants, Optimus can't walk for himself," she replied.  
  
"Why would he be doing this?" wondered Hotshot.  
  
"I don't know why, recording it can't be it because even though I happened to be in the right place at the right time with the right equitment; I had no prior knowledge that this was going to happen."  
  
As we came near the balcony overlooking the table belonging to the kids, Jetfire stopped running and turned Optimus around to face them. The five kids stoped what they were doing and looked up at them.  
  
"Jetfire, why did you take control of Optimus' legs?" Scavenger demanded to know.  
  
"For the last time people, they're MY legs, NOT his."  
  
"Okay, we get it, but why Jetfire?"  
  
"Why? This is why," he jumped over to us and...  
  
***  
  
What did he do?! I don't have a clue! Oh and I hate Wheelie just so you know. I need some ideas, remember, Jetfire has control of the legs, but it looks like Optimus is the one doing it. It just seems funnier that way. Please review!  
  
Cobalt 


	2. Chapter Two

After a nice, friendly pm from Duel Mistress K at Seibertron.com and the promise of her updating her fic, I'm now giving you the second chapter. One more thing, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! AS SOON AS YOU CAN, GO OUT TO SEIBERTRON.COM AND PLAY HEAVY METAL WARS! IT IS SO FUN AND EASY TO PLAY! It's now going to be harder for me to update my fics now that I'm playing.  
  
I don't own Transformers Armada, so don't sue me!  
  
The Legs Have a Mind of Their Own  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jetfire suddenly jumped at them and started to breakdance right in front of them.  
  
Scavenger was putting up quite a good fight aganist himself to keep from laughing. Hotshot wasn't doing so well himself, he kept smirking every few seconds. Sideswipe was a hopeless cause, he was already down on the floor holding himself, rolling around in laughter with energon leaking from his optics. Blurr was oviously allowing himself to laugh, probably because he had a faceplate on. Even though he was being silent about it, you could easily see that his optics were slanted upwards in the middle with energon threatening to come streaming out. He held his arms to his chest, shaking a bit and he kept looking down at Cobalt who had fallen of her hoverboard. She was now doing the same as Sideswipe, rolling on the ground in tears and laughter. Luckily, she still had the camera facing the two.  
  
All because Jetfire was breakdancing with Optimus, comined, along for the ride. He now started doing the Micheal Jackson, taking steps to the side and hopping around in a complete circle every few steps, sending Sideswipe and Cobalt into more laughter. Then suddenly, he stoped dancing and stood infront of them.  
  
"Ah, I can see that I have an audience," declared Jetfire.  
  
"Oh great Primus how embarassing," mumbled Optimus.  
  
"I bet you're wondering what I'm doing," stated Jetfire.  
  
Cobalt and Sideswipe had now recovered enough to sit up. "Yes Jetfire, what exactly are you doing?" asked Optimus, sounding very annoyed.  
  
"Well, keep recording Co, because I'm doing this." And he started to riverdance. "I saw this on what humans call televison and I thought it looked cool," Optimus was now flailing his arms around, trying not to lose any balance.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP THAT, D*** IT JETFIRE!" Yelled Optimus. The others gasped at what their leader said and Jetfire stoped riverdancing.  
  
"Uh oh, Optimus is going to pay for that," said Jetfire, powering up the thrusters on the bottom of his feet.  
  
"I am?" and suddenly Jetfire started flying down the cooridor, causing Smokescreen and Red Alert to pop their heads out of the target room and look down the cooridoor. "OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come on mechs, to the control room!" shouted Cobalt and jumped back on her hoverboard.  
  
"Why are we going to the control room?" asked Scavenger.  
  
"To watch the security cameras, what else? Jetfire's to fast of a flyer for us to follow them!" and she sped off down to the control room. The four Autobot mechs followed her, followed by Smokescreen and Red Alert as they ran past.  
  
The five kids who had seen everything on the balcony from down below were speechless. Several minutes later, them and their three minicons followed the Autobots to the control room to see more of what was going on.  
  
***  
  
"JETFIRE, WILL YOU STOP NOW, PLEASE!"  
  
Jetfire was taking Optimus for a ride head first down the cooridors of the base like a topedo, nearly missing corners and threatening to crash into the walls.  
  
"OH NO WAY! THIS IS TOO FUN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Jetfire, almost crashing into another wall.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS JETFIRE?! PLEASE STOP!" now Optimus had energon flowing from his optics.  
  
***  
  
A little short and I have the third already in progress. Basically I'ts late and I want to get back on Heavy Metal War. Don't worry, the third chapter will be up soon, I won't forget it.  
  
Cobalt 


	3. Chapter Three final chapter

I decided to make this part another chapter instead of having it on the second chapter. I hope you like it DMK (I'm sure you will.) Have fun.  
  
I don't own Transformers Armada so don't sue me!  
  
The Legs Have a Mind of Their Own  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"JETFIRE, WILL YOU STOP NOW, PLEASE!"  
  
Jetfire was taking Optimus for a ride head first down the cooridors of the base like a topedo, nearly missing corners and threatening to crash into the walls.  
  
"OH NO WAY! THIS IS TOO FUN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Jetfire, almost crashing into another wall.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS JETFIRE?! PLEASE STOP!" now Optimus had energon flowing from his optics.  
  
"ONLY IF YOU'LL SAY SOMETHING FOR ME!" Jetfire yelled back.  
  
"OKAY, WHATEVER IT IS I'LL SAY IT! NOW WHAT IS IT?!"  
  
"NUH UH, NOT TELLING YET, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"  
  
"JJJJJEEEEETTTTTFFFFFIIIIIRRRRREEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Optimus as they almost ran into another wall.  
  
***  
  
"Here we are, pictures from every angle of the base in excellent video and audio," sung Cobalt as she pulled up the cameras on the monitors. "Scavenger, could I get a copy of this footage later?"  
  
"I guess so, why do you want them?"  
  
"I'd like to edit them in to the footage already on my camera."  
  
"I guess it can work, what are you going to do with it?" asked Blurr.  
  
"Well I was thinking that in the event that you need something dire to be done, you could have a few copies for blackmail, if that's okay."  
  
"Well I wouln't take it but you might ask Jetfire when he's not busy," replied Scavenger, pointing at the screen that had Optimus crying out.  
  
"JETFIRE, WILL YOU STOP NOW, PLEASE!" cried Optimus.  
  
"OH NO WAY! THIS IS TOO FUN! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS JETFIRE?! PLEASE STOP!"  
  
"ONLY IF YOU'LL SAY SOMETHING FOR ME!"  
  
"Why does he want Optimus to say something for him?" wondered Red Alert.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing from this scenario, it's something funny that Optimus would never say unless put under this situation," answered Cobalt.  
  
"I think you're right, that seems to be the only logical theory," he replied.  
  
"OKAY, WHATEVER IT IS I'LL SAY IT! NOW WHAT IS IT?!"  
  
"NUH UH, NOT TELLING YET, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"  
  
"JJJJJEEEEETTTTTFFFFFIIIIIRRRRREEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
***  
  
The five kids and the three minicons are running down to the control room.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Carlos.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure Carlos," replied Rad.  
  
"Why was Jetfire combined with Optimus? And why were they dancing?" questioned Alexis.  
  
"Not sure, well probably find out once we get thereaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" shouted Billy as Jet Convoy flew over and down the cooridor. "Oh s*** that was too close!"  
  
"JETFIRE, BE MORE CARFULL!" yelled out Prime as they passed over the kids heads.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY BILLY?!" yelled Alexis.  
  
"Nothing Alexis," he replied.  
  
"NOTHING MY BUTT! I HEARD VERY WELL WHAT YOU SAID! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" and she ran after him faster, the others catching up behind.  
  
"HEY GUYS, I CAN'T RUN THAT FAST! WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Fred who was struggiling behind them, the others didn't slow down as they ran into the control room.  
  
***  
  
As Cobalt and the Autobots watched the crazy antics on the monitors, the kids ran into the control room and up next to Cobalt.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Rad.  
  
"Jetfire has taken over Optimus' legs for some reason. We think it's to make Optimus say something he would probably never say under any other curcumstances," she replied.  
  
"But what could he want Optimus to say?" wondered Smokescreen.  
  
"I wear pink frilly underpants." Everyone looks at Cobalt strange. "What? Just a thought," she takes a can of Coke with a strange looking device out of her pocket, removes the device and drinks it.  
  
"Hey Cobalt," Alexis whispered to her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was that you took off of the can?"  
  
"Anti fizz device I made."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Cobalt, can I have a can of soda?" Billy asked her.  
  
"Sure, I have another one," said Cobalt, smiling and threw him another can that did not have an anti fizz device on it.  
  
He caught it. "Thanks," and started to open it; it gave a hissing noise.  
  
"Get behind me quickly Alexis," Cobalt whispered hastetly and pulled Alexis behind her just as Billy opened the can. As he opened the can, it fizzed and sprayed all over him, Cobalt and the rest of the kids with the acception of Alexis; as for she was blocked from it by Cobalt.  
  
"Billy! Wha'd you do that for?!" yelled Carlos.  
  
"Sorry, didn't know it would fizz."  
  
"Hey guys, look at the monitor, somethings happening," exclaimed Rad.  
  
Something was happening. Jetfire made a wrong turn into a dead end and was heading strait for a wall.  
  
"I'LL STOP ONCE YOU SAY 'I WEAR PINK FRILLY UNDERPANTS!'"  
  
Cobalt imeadiately spit out her drink upon hearing this. "How did you know?" asked Alexis.  
  
"I didn't. The guess as I said was just a guess," they turned back to the monitor.  
  
"ALRIGHT! YOU WEAR PINK FRILLY UNDERPANTS!"  
  
"NO, I DON'T WEAR PINK FRILLY UNDERPANTS, YOU DO!"  
  
"I DO NOT!"  
  
"YOU DO TOO!" as they neared the end of the cooridor, there was a shaft that lead straight up and Jetfire took it.  
  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'LL SAY IT!" Optimus now had his optics shut off.  
  
Jetfire sped for the top which happened to lead outside above the mountain. As he flew outside, he saw the entire army of Decepticons stationed to earth standing in the rain near the opening he just flew out of.  
  
***  
  
Everyone in the control room was in shock.  
  
***  
  
"How could they have known of our attack Sir?" exclaimed Thrust.  
  
"It doesn't look like they did." stated Starscream.  
  
"I--WEAR--PINK--FRILLY--UNDERPANTS!!" yelled Optimus as loud as he could.  
  
"What the heck?" exclaimed Cyclonus as Jetfire unlinked from Optimus and he fell down the shaft. Jetfire after transforming back into robot mode shut off his thrusters and fell down the shaft along with Optimus; the top of the shaft was equipped with heavly strong steel and locked themselves after he jumped. The Decepticons warped back to their base, utterly stunned.  
  
Optimus fell onto the floor below him with a crash as Jetfire slowed his descent with his thrusters and landed beside him. "JETFIRE, WHAT WAS THE MEANING OF THAT?!" Prime yelled at him.  
  
"No meaning at all," and he ran behind him and zapped his head with something.  
  
***  
  
"What was that he just zapped Optimus with?!"  
  
As if he could hear him, Jetfire turned to the security camera, held up the device he zapped Optimus with and replied, "A memory altering device. Erases all memory of everything from a set time; doesn't remember a thing."  
  
"Ugh, where am I? What am I doing here?" Prime mubles groggly.  
  
***  
  
Later that day, Cobalt was walking to Jetfire's quarters with a disk in her hands. Knocking on the door, Jetfire opens it and looks down. "Hey Co, what's up?"  
  
"I've got something for you, want to see it?"  
  
"Yeah, come in," and she walks in. "What is it?" she hops up onto his desk.  
  
"It's a video I made today."  
  
"Okay, let's play it," he opened a disk drive and she put the disk in. He played it and Optimus and him were standing at the warpgate; music started to play. Below Jetfire, it said starring Jetfire as himself; below Optimus, it said starring Optimus as himself and the days crazy events started to play. "Wow Co, I didn't know you made this, it's great!"  
  
"You can keep this too, I have a copy for myself on my computer as well." They watched Jet Convoy run down the cooridor.  
  
***  
  
It's done! Yay, finally! I actually forced myself to finish this instead of playing Heavy Metal War like I wanted. This acutally has a moral to it.  
  
Moral: If you're a robot that transforms and combines with another robot that forms your legs, stay on good terms with them or something like this can happen only with dire consequences.  
  
Okay, I'm out!  
  
Cobalt 


End file.
